


дыши

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: он бы с радостью.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	дыши

**Author's Note:**

> radiohead — exit music (for a film)

для гаары наруто — ложка меда в бочке дегтя. 

солнечный, вечно улыбающийся, со странными родимыми пятнами на загоревших щеках, которые так приятно трогать пальцами во время поцелуев. с карманной коллекцией жабок, о которых приятно слушать разные выдуманные истории. это как терапия, только без психологов, психиатров, капания на мозг и вытягивания слов будто щипцами. маленькие разноцветные жабки — его антидепрессанты. 

для наруто гаара — второе сердце. 

заставляющий жить, любить и быть любимым, пока можешь, пока тебе позволяют. у гаары в карманах — песок с ближайшего пляжа, где они с наруто устраивают пикники каждую среду. да, со всеми этими корзинками, чашечками, тарелочками, ложечками, белыми скатертями и персиками.  
детская мечта. 

они просто сидят на старом рваном пледе еще времен их общего детства в детдоме, и пьют дешевый апельсиновый сок из пакета, разлитый по сервизным чашкам. иллюзия важности и спокойствия. 

у них двоих волосы — как солнце. только у наруто они цвета полуденного, яркого, как яичный желток, а у гаары — закатного, кровавого, ветреного. в детском доме за такое бы уже давно отпиздили где-нибудь в туалете до кровавых соплей. 

ну потому что «педикам у нас не место» и все такое.

наруто старается не думать, что было бы, будь гаара младше него и останься он один в том адовом месте. 

наруто старается не думать о том, что гаару сожрали бы там прямо с костями, не пережевывая. 

честно сказать, влюбленность вылилась на их головы неожиданным ливнем из эмоций и чувств, и все бы было прекрасно, будь они не там и не тогда.  
счастливых историй не бывает. любовь есть ненависть, и была, и будет. 

но для них все закончилось, когда наруто наконец исполнилось восемнадцать и он, забрав гаару из какой-то комнатушки на окраине, купил самые дешевые билеты на поезд и они вместе свалили в закат из этого гребаного города, оставив прошлое, слёзы и синяки позади. 

всё хорошо, у них всё хорошо, и всегда будет. 

наруто выносит мозг от этой хорошести, от этого счастья, от гаары.  
он думает, что не заслужил, что не сделал ничего хорошего, чтобы получить заботу, ласку и, возможно, любовь.

гаара в протёртых на коленках джинсах сидит на парапете продуктового и курит «мальборо». сигаретный дым путается в его волосах:

— ты в порядке? 

все, что угодно, но не это.

— да.

наруто с удивлением смотрит в чужие глаза и в первые за долгое время видит в них спокойствие, умиротворение. даже не верится, что у гаары наконец-то получилось, хоть и немного, но получилось.  
наруто рад, безумно рад этому. и эта радость растекается по его груди тягучей сладостью и сводит зубы до скрипа. 

от улыбки болят щеки.

— правда?

— да.

он улыбается еще шире, щеки болят еще сильнее. 

гаара протягивает ему сигарету — почти окурок — и мажет по чужим губам своими пальцами, когда наруто затягивается. 

все-таки хорошо. 

была ли это минутная слабость? скорее всего. 

солнечный зайчик слепит, играя, глаза. у наруто на нижней губе кровоточит трещинка и он слизывает кровь языком. 

все-таки это безумие. 

гаара трет большим пальцем ладонь наруто и жмурится — с морщинками на переносице и с ямочками на щеках. он тянется к наруто губами, а наруто в это время думает, что слабость настигла их обоих.

жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы горевать. наруто думает, что все это к лучшему. 

он чувствует капли крови у себя на подбородке и стирает их тыльной стороной ладони.  
гаара вскидывает голову и смотрит на серую тучу, почти закрывшую солнце.

— поехали домой? — гаара говорит еле слышно, легким шепотом.

наруто бы с радостью.

— я бы с радостью. 

у него над верхней губой белые «усы» от молока, он все еще улыбается. 

— я бы с радостью. — повторяет. 

— я бы с радостью.

— пойдем?

— дом, где этот дом? странное понятие. дом, это там, где тебя ждут. а если нет этого «где»? куда нам идти?

— я всегда тебя буду ждать, ты же знаешь?

— спасибо.

гаара берет наруто за руку.

— я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?

— да.

наруто хочется вырвать себе сердце, чтобы оно не колотилось, как бешеное, не билось о ребра в аритмии. он сжимает пальцы на футболке, а в это время слезы капают на черный, нагретый солнцем асфальт. 

все нормально, они привыкли к такому. 

«гипервентиляционный синдром» — сказал их лечащий врач. 

«дышите в бумажный пакет» — сказала википедия.

«ты меня слышишь? дыши ровно. я рядом» — говорит гаара и сжимает ладонь наруто в своей.

«мы справимся. все будет хорошо» — наруто вырубается.

***

гаара ему улыбается. 

— как ты?

— уже лучше.

— все будет хорошо.

им надо сходить к психологу. давно пора. 

у наруто на веках медовая тяжесть — хочется лечь прямо посреди улицы. пахнет сигаретным дымом — гаара снова курит и ведет наруто за руку к метро. 

— мы куда? 

— домой. 

— купим лапшу на вынос? 

— если хочешь.

наруто чувствует себя астронавтом на станции на орбите земли. в безопасности, но с легким ощущением того, что все может закончится в любую секунду. 

— о чем ты думаешь? — гаара смотрит ему в глаза.

— лето заканчивается.

они подходят к любимой забегаловке наруто. 

— тебе как обычно? 

— да.

гаара выносит два пакета, наполненных коробочками, и улыбается. наруто улыбается ему в ответ. 

— мы справимся. — гаара говорит.

— мы справимся.


End file.
